Gear Up Rapapa!
Gear Up Rapapa! is The Official Duo Transformation Phrase use by Carmine Rider and MasterChief Rider to Transform to Their Hero Egos They Hold Their Hands and Shout Gear Up Rapapa And their Symbols Glow the Two Transform There are Four Different Versions of This Transformation Diamond,Ruby,Sapphire, and Topaz , Sequences Diamond Carmine and Chief Hold on to Their Hands and Their Symbols Combine and The Shouts in The Air Both Clothings Rip off and Both are Naked But Both Male genitalias are Cover by Light The Two Perform moves Full Armor and Pants Are Added the Twin Spin and their Helmets Pop on And The Two Emerge From Their Combined Symbol and The Two Slide on their Feet and Perform Their Speeches and Pose. Ruby Carmine and Chief Hold on to Their Hands and Their Symbols Combine and The Shouts in The Air Both Clothings Rip off and Both are Naked But Both Male genitalias are Cover by Light The Two Perform moves and Pants Are Added the Twin Spin and their Helmets Pop on And The Two Emerge From Their Combined Symbol and The Two Slide on their Feet and Perform Their Speeches and Pose. Sapphire Carmine and Chief Hold on to Their Hands and Their Symbols Combine and The Shouts in The Air Both Clothings Rip off and Both are Naked But Both Male genitalias are Cover by Light The Two Perform moves and Swimmer Tongs Are Added the Twin Spin and their Helmets Pop on And The Two Emerge From Their Combined Symbol and The Two Slide on their Feet and Perform Their Speeches and Pose. Topaz Carmine and Chief Hold on to Their Hands and Their Symbols Combine and The Shouts in The Air Both Clothings Rip off and Both are Naked But Both Male genitalias are Cover by Light The Two Perform moves Complete Armor and Pants Are Added the Twin Spin and their Helmets Pop on And The Two Emerge From Their Combined Symbol and The Two Slide on their Feet and Perform Their Speeches and Pose. Trivia *The Phrase may be based on Maho Girls Pretty Cure Cure Up Rapapa With Cure Up Being Replaced By Gear Up *Many Witness have witness The Transformation by two Muscle Youths however they cannot Record as Their Phones or Video Recorder Cameras were disable anyone that Witness Their indemnity had their Memories Wipe of Them keeping Their identities Safe from Public *Topaz Style is heavily criticise due to both are completely naked despite a glowing yellow light blocks their Gentiles it does not block their buttocks however is censor on news channels accorinng to most everyone women children can see the light ball however all males can see the Gentiles completely and Carmine's Ruby is Deemed to Inappropriate as his Croach Zip is Open exposing his Penis Skin and a Vien is Seen This is Censor on screen Via News Networks and Newspaper.Sapphie is Also Critcizes for The Thick Behind and Baldge of Their Penis outline shown. Gallery Carmine_and_Chief_Hold_Hands.png|Carmine Rider And MasterChief Hold hands to transform. Carmine_and_Chief_Hold_Hands_Symbol_Appears.png|Symbols Combined appears During Gear up Rapapa! Together We are Riders Carmine and Chief.png|TgWaRCnC in Ruby Style. Category:Transformations